Weeping Lily: Darkness Eternal
by I-am-the-doctor
Summary: Sesshoumaru saves Kagome, when Inuyasha finally loses it.Kagome goes through many trials, but does she reach the mighty Daiyoukai's heart in time to save them both from destruction? I suck at summaries. Kag/Sesshy Mir/San various self characters.
1. Unrequited love

The silver haired hanyou sat in a tree staring at his dead love. Kikyo stared out into the empty field in a nearly meditative state. She'd been like this more and more often as of late, and Inuyasha therefore kept a keen eye on her. He heard something shift behind him and he recognized the familiar scent of the miko Kagome. He jumped down from his perching spot and landed quietly in front of her, startling the miko.

"Inuyasha!" The now 19 year old shrieked.

It had been the four year mark of her arrival only weeks ago, and it made Inuyasha look at her quite different. She had morphed from a naïve love sick fifteen year old, into a well developed and mature young woman in a short time. The hanyou grinned mischievously at her.

"Did I startle you?" He asked, the grin still plastered on his handsome face.

"Yes." Kagome answered. "What are you doing…? We are all waiting for you."

She had given up trying to change him. She no longer wanted to argue with him or control him. Her love faded over the years, as she began to notice his bad habits and his undying love for Kikyo. He may have cared about her, but it was in is eyes constantly that he didn't desire her as a mate, or anything more than a friend.

Inuyasha's glance shifted over his shoulder into the field. Kagome saw Kikyo standing there staring out at nothing but trees and more grass and grain. Her shoulders slumped and her mouth formed an 'o', and she walked away. He could catch up later, it's not like they were doing anything important…

Kagome took her time walking back to where Sango and Miroku were waiting. It was a small clearing half a mile from a hot spring and a quarter of a mile from the field. It should have been a twenty minute walk, but as Kagome walked, she began thinking and not paying attention to where she was going. She snapped out of her trance and looked around. She was lost, completely lost.

"Okay, I am in the forest; there are NO distinguishing marks because I have NO idea what direction I was walking in…" She sighed and leaned against a tree.

_I am the epitome of the stupid humans Sesshoumaru hated so._ She thought, extremely frustrated.

There was a rustling behind her, and a frog youkai resembling the one Sesh… _oh no,_ Kagome thought as Jaken began to threaten her. She didn't know what she had done, but she stared down at the imp with a bemused expression. Suddenly there was the young girl Sesshoumaru had with him constantly, Rin. Kagome remembered her well despite the long 6 months it had been since they had last met. The girl shrieked in joy as she chased the youkai around with a stick. She really had been hanging around Sesshoumaru too long.

She felt a presence beside her, she didn't have to look, in her peripheral vision she saw the majestic Western Lord. He stared at Rin and Jaken, stoic as always.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Kagome asked, curious as to how much torture he would allow Jaken to be subjected to.

"This Sesshoumaru did not intend to."

"She could hurt him…" She attempted.

"Very well then, she can."

"What did he do this time?" Kagome's attempted kindness was wasted on the likes of the Ice Lord.

"Hn." He muttered and walked away, grabbing Rin's shoulder as she ran around him to get the fleeing Jaken. "No more, Rin, even he doesn't deserve this…"

As they began to walk away Kagome yelled.

"WAIT!" Sesshoumaru halted and turned to face Kagome. Even from several yards away, he felt daringly close. "I'm lost, can you help me?"

These days it wasn't typical for the miko to feel embarrassed and weak, but she was lost, and they hadn't had anything to do since they defeated Naraku. Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding, and pointed her in the right direction. . .

Inuyasha's heart leapt when Kikyo turned to face him, and looked him right in the eyes. He stared back at her intently, and she just walked away. It wasn't like she hadn't known he'd been following her, she wasn't stupid by any means. Dead or alive. She just wished Inuyasha would move on, and let her do as she pleased without his watchful eye. He had her reincarnation, he didn't need her.

The angered hanyou let out a small growl and began to head back to where they had camped the night before. He didn't understand why Kagome had been in such a hurry, other than she wanted him to stay away from Kikyo. He leapt from tree to tree with haste, quickly arriving and seeing Miroku and Sango, but no Kagome.

"Where the hell is Kagome you guys?" They both turned and shrugged.

"She went to look for you, we assumed you were talking or she hadn't found you yet." Sango replied.

"She found me… She seemed distracted though… I'm going to look for her."

Inuyasha once again jumped in the trees. Branches hit him in the face with quick but harsh blows; he had a sinking feeling that something was very wrong. He stopped instantly, smelling the mixed scents of Kagome and the wicked taiyoukai. His head swam but as soon as he composed himself, he was running quickly to save Kagome.

He hadn't smelled fear though. He smelled anxiousness and desire. In mere seconds, after going his top speed, he had found Kagome. Sesshoumaru was standing close to twelve feet away from her, pointing in the direction he had just come from.

"Your friends, and that hanyou… Inuyasha, hello." Sesshoumaru said, immediately sensing the presence of his half brother. He turned to stare at the hanyou with a glint of satisfaction in his eye. He had his brothers little miko plaything right in his reach.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, if you don't mind I can take things from here."

Sesshoumaru just grunted and turned, walking away with Rin and Jaken. Kagome heard Rin whisper 'hey, I remember her!' as they walked off. She hoped desperately that she would see them again, but she didn't know why. She glared at Inuyasha.

"He was only giving me directions back. I was thinking and I got lost."

"It's fine wench, lets go." He picked Kagome up and carried her with him so that they could get as far away from the taiyoukai as possible.

**a'n: soooooo.. **

**I'm not sure where this is going yet...**


	2. A Plan

A/N: I've been liking this story more and more as I write it. Here is chapter 2, sorry for its shortness, but I only have a computer for like four more days, and then it could be weeks before I have another one to write on, but no worries. I'll update ASAP.

3

* * *

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha slammed to the ground allowing Kagome to jump safely from his arms.

"What?! What did I do?!" He protested.

"What did you do?! Let's start with that possessive crap you just pulled!" Kagome sighed and tried to compose herself, offering her hand to Inuyasha. "Why are you always so rude to Sesshoumaru? And why the hell did you call me a wench?"

"You are one. And why should I be courteous to him, when to him all I am is a rotten hanyou."

"I'm beginning to agree with him on that point."

"He hates humans too you know." Inuyasha's face held a smug smile.

"I'm no ordinary human if you didn't notice. " Kagome countered, with her own smile. "Lets go, Sango and Miroku are waiting for us, Shippou too."

They walked the rest of the short way, both anxious to break the awkward silence between then, neither willing to do it. The leaves crackled underneath their feet, and the wind rustled the leaves of the trees. In the distance they heard a shriek and they both began to run.

"HENTAI!" They heard and both chuckled.

"Miroku are you ever going to learn?" Kagome asked, slowing her pace and settling beside Sango. The monk just bowed his head.

"Well you see, it's this arm, you know, it just moves on its own sometimes…." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Where is Shippou?" Kagome questioned and they all began to search.

"I'm here mom!" They all heard a shout from above them, and immediately looked up.

Shippou was up on a tree branch, sitting and swinging his legs merrily over the side. Kagome rubbed her forehead, this was too much for once day, she was going to go crazy. She looked up at him a second time to see he was holding something strange in his hand.

"Shippou, come down here. What is that you are holding?" Kagome yelled up to the kitsune, who immediately jumped to the ground.

He held out an odd looking necklace. On it were silver beads and gold beads alternating, but the gold ones looked like eyes. There was one fang, or at least, it looked like a fang, and a single feather… Kagome was intrigued by it, for it was both beautiful and mysterious.

"Where did you get that?" Inuyasha asked, snatching it out of Kagome's hands, Kagome just let his rudeness slide.

"I found it, walking in the forest. It was laid out on a rock…"

"Maybe somebody left it on accident." Sango put in.

"Here" Inuyasha threw it back at Kagome "It's weird, you can wear it."

"But we don't know whose it is, the right thing is to go and put it back and hope the owner isn't angry." The monk, Miroku, stated plainly.

"And if someone else takes it?" Kagome asked, and realized the stupidity of her question. "Right, it wouldn't be our problem. I say we keep it… For some reason, this thing just begs me to wear it…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are we doing?" Rin whispered, tugging on the daiyoukai's hakama. The great lord simply shushed her and watched the scene unfold before him

He had left the necklace on purpose, as a way of tracking and tending to the miko. The fang was his own at one point, and was the source of the connection with whoever the wearer was. Kagome put the necklace on, and placed it gently under the ridiculous clothing she wears.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru held Rin's hand and began walking in the direction of his castle.


	3. The Start of Something?

Thus far:

Inuyasha is transfixed by Kikyo, when she leaves him alone he finds Kagome with Sesshoumaru who's decided Kagome could be useful to him.

Darkness quickly enveloped the groups of demons and humans. Inuyashas' little group sat silently with the self proclaimed hanyou leader watching over them from a tree. Sesshoumaru walked along side Ah-Un who was without protest, carrying the annoying frog and the lovely Rin.

Sesshoumaru hated to admit that he had formed a relationship with the young human. He found most humans to be repelling creatures, self-centered, stinking, annoying, and most of all dumb. He couldn't understand how his father had so eagerly mated with one and ultimately destroyed his life. But Rin was young and charismatic; she cared little for what Sesshoumaru was, and what others thought of him. Despite his greatest efforts he found himself caring for her and if he knew what love was he might very well be feeling that.

His thoughts drifted to the miko and their run in earlier. He didn't have a plan for tracking her yet, more, he didn't have a real reason to be tracking her. He knew that his half-brother was extremely sensitive to his lovers' reincarnations. The half-demon was a fool when it came to Kikyo in any of her forms. But he could tell when he was near the living miko that she had a different spirit; she was not cold and demanding as the ghost had been. And she for some reason cared for Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru took a large, flat, glass bead from his silken kimono and stared into it. It shimmered like the moon on a still lake at midnight, and the image of Kagome and her group appeared.

Kagome toyed with the necklace she had been 'given', and contemplated the meaning behind it. It wasn't odd to see a tooth on a necklace, in her time it was a common thing to see, it was a fashion, in fact, to have a tooth of some animal on a chain or chord. In this time however, she wasn't really sure what the significance of it was. Really it could be anything, maybe a family treasure, though she highly doubted that it was. The beads looked semi-precious and were probably expensive and belonged to a well-to-do family. But she didn't feel wrong wearing it. It felt as if it was meant for her, and it was urging her to go some place, to find something she had never sought out before.

"Snap out of it Kagome, we're hungry!" Inuyasha practically screamed right into her left ear. And snap it was she did.

"Inuyasha you bastard, do NOT yell at me you son of a bitch, or I will no longer share my food with you, you selfish… UGH!" She was so angry she couldn't finish a coherent sentence.

The whole group stared at her, bewildered, even her adopted fox-son who had been curled up besides her napping. She wanted to yell at all of them, instead she asked them why they were all staring at her like she were a demon.

"Uhm, Kagome, your eyes, they flashed yellow." Sango stated simply but nervously.

"Yellow, but…. Yellow, are you sure?" They all nodded and Inuyasha scooted away from her.

She pretended like nothing had happened and began to cook her remaining packages of Ramen noodles. She hoped that four would suit the large appetites of this strange family. The fire had been raging, and spring water boiling for several minutes, so all she had to do was pour the noodles in and set aside the seasoning to stir in later. Everyone was still staring.

"Please, you guys, I am so sorry that I lost my temper…. I'm sure everything is fine, really, can we just concentrate on something else?" They just nodded, slowly, as if calculating the truth in Kagome's voice.

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself. His power was getting to her, and he'd had no idea it would reach her on such a large level. Perhaps her miko powers were able to let her absorb the strength from the necklace. He only hoped that it would last long enough to prove useful to him.

Finally they were at his castle in the Western Lands. He hadn't been paying attention at the time of watching Kagome, but he sniffed now and knew that the group was heading in his direction. Perfect. He lifted Rin from Ah-Un, and let the beast carry Jaken where ever he decided, even though he knew he would hear the complaints about it later. Rin was snoring lightly and sleeping heavily, but still managed to get her short little arms around the daiyokai's neck.

He carried the young girl to her room. It was across the hall from his study, and nearly as expansive as his own quarters. He lay her down in her large bed, under her golden covers, and tucked her in. He walked out without a sound and went to his own room, to check on Kagome once before he himself rested for the adventure he knew was ahead.

He found that she was sleeping soundly around a still blazing fire, and found that he himself was curious as to what all her evening had held after the yellow eye incident.

His heart was racing as he watched the miko sleep. Her chest rose and fell with her steady breathing, the top button on her blouse came undone, almost revealing more than Sesshoumaru felt comfortable seeing. Almost. He closed his eyes and tried to peer into her dreams. Yes, he knew that even for the most powerful demons, that such an action was impossible, but with that necklace and the connection it formed with the miko, he was able to do more than the most powerful demons.

_"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. For a second he thought the miko's own power was allowing her to know that he was intruding on her dream. Then he realised, it was he she was dreaming of._

_"This Sesshoumaru wished to see you." He realized that he was not in control of his speech and his actions, it was disconcerting to say the least. Was was worse is that he found himself in only his hakama. He was exposed, it made him feel weak._

_A pink shade worked its way up Kagome's neck and onto her face. It oddly delighted Sesshoumaru as he took an involuntary step toward her. She also stepped toward him._

_"Sesshoumaru, thank you so much for your help earlier, I know... I know that you don't like me... Which really doesn't help to explain your presence here, but still..." She was flustered, and it was endearing. _

_"I do not, not like you miko... Kagome, this Sesshoumaru simply does not KNOW you."_

_"And now you are understanding..." She muttered under her breath, but stepped right up to him fearlessly. "All humans are not alike you know. We are complicated, and I myself am NOT weak, I do not fear you, but I do not hate you, infact..." She leaned into him and wrapped her warm arms around him. _

_He stood stunned, and decided that it was time to get out of this dream. Or nightmare. It was hard to decide._

_

* * *

_

_**AHHHHH!!!! So, how long did it take me to write another chapter on this thing? TOO LONG! But I am getting into again, and I have the plot all figured out at least for the next few chapters. And I know, for my first update in so long, that this isn't very long but I have a shitty job, and school to contend with so bear with me. I love you all! Reviews are worshiped. **_


	4. It All Goes Wrong

Dawn came as swiftly as darkness, shining through the Western Lords' window and right into his eyes. He couldn't recall the last time he had slept so well, and he surely couldn't explain it. He rose from bed and dressed quickly so he could see how things were coming along with his half-witted half-brother and the miko. He reached through the land with his mind and sensed that they had risen and were headed this way. Inuyasha had to know where he was headed, but why was he headed there?

Sesshoumaru remembered the bead and pulled it out of his hakama, peering into it as he had done yesterday. Instantly he could see Kagome, the Monk, the slayer, and the kitsune. His brother walked far ahead concentrating heavily on something that Sesshoumaru couldn't see. It was then, of course, that an irritated Jaken barged into his bedroom door. He turned around to face the midget, and glared at him with so much intensity Jaken felt that he might explode.

"What do you want Jaken?"

"The girl Master, she is… is not in her quarters…" Jaken spoke softly with his nervous stutter, and awaited the fury that would inevitably meet him.

"Go check the garden." The lord ordered, and he himself left to seek out Rin.

He stopped just at the edge of the forest, a mile away from his castle and to the east of it. A soft breeze blew the scent of lilies in his direction and along with it the scent of Rin. He shook his head, the girl was mischievous and he knew she was seeking out the young priestess, like she somehow knew they were coming.

"Be patient young one." His voice floated along the breeze.

"RIN!" He yelled, and she scurried out from the forest with tears in her eyes, perhaps he was wrong about what she was doing.

"My lord!" She ran into his arms carrying a dying flower. "Why Sesshoumaru, why of all the flowers did the most beautiful have to die?" She had been in the field.

"Child it is just a lily, simple as that."

"It was special. It was your flower. . ." She whispered and sniffled, wiping her nose on her kimono.

"My flower, what is that absurdity?"

"It's blue, no other lily is blue, I have been caring for it, for you, and it died!"

Sesshoumaru didn't understand why such a simple thing was so important to her, but he never could grasp mortals. Everything small was so important, but the big things like war never seem to faze them. He patted Rin's back gently and set her down, kneeling before her.

"I forgive you." He stated simply. "Now go in and clean up, we have visitors coming."

Rin instantly perked up, "Kagome!" she said excitedly and ran toward the castle to prepare. Sesshoumaru marveled at her.

Kagome glared at the far away Inuyasha. Kikyo had come to their camp earlier that morning and demanded that Inuyasha follow her. Okay, so maybe she didn't demand it, but she knew, she had to know, that Inuyasha would follow her regardless. So the whole group packed up and left with him, because for some reason that's what they did. Without any reason, with no cause to trust Kikyo, they followed her westward. This made Kagome extremely uncomfortable. Sesshoumaru lived in the west, he RULED in the west, and they were being led there by the woman she had be reincarnated from. Creepy? Oh yes.

"Kagome?" Sango asked in a caring tone.

"I'm fine Sango, really, I'm over it."

"It was really scary what happened last night, we wouldn't blame you for being a little on edge, especially now that Kikyo is leading us to lord knows where."

Suddenly there was a really loud scream ahead of them, and Inuyasha yelled for Kikyo to stop. She was attacking a young child. Kagome ran forward, not bothering to draw her bow for it would be no good against what was basically a ghost.

Kikyo began to claw at the young demon, not harming him in the least bit. This was her plan. The rest of them, they wouldn't know that this wasn't a child she was attacking. They wouldn't know that this was the only way she could get rid of Inuyasha, who had pined over her for so long. She couldn't stand him any more. Her allegiance to him had ended when she died, and she had lived in death knowing all the suffering she was causing. This young demon would rid her of Inuyasha, and then rid the world of her.

"Kikyo, what the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha fruitlessly tried to pry Kikyo off the boy, who promptly stabbed Kikyo in the stomach. "Nooooo!"

Kikyo released her grip on the demon and lay to the side, so that he could go and hide and wait for her to come to him.

"Inuyasha, stop." She warned when he growled and started to run after the demon.

"Kikyo!" He sobbed and kneeled beside her. "What happened to you? Why did you attack that child? What the hell?!"

"Inuyasha…." Her eyes glowed red and she clawed his face and ran in the opposite directions of the demon.

Inuyahsa was too stunned to move as blood dripped down his face. He wanted to cry, but he was too tough for that. He wanted to scream, but what would be the point? Most of all he wanted to run away, and think, and most likely never come back. He didn't do any of those things, he just sat and stared and thought about what the hell had just happened. He couldn't fathom what has snapped in Kikyo to make her act in such a manner.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome approached him from behind, and put her hand on his shoulder. All he could do was growl at her, but she didn't back off.

"Kagome, don't touch me."

Instead of not touching him, she gave him a hug. Kagome, she wanted to cry FOR him, wanted to comfort this demon she loved. Of course she loved him; she'd more or less moved to his time period and barely was able or wanted to go home. He'd become her best friend, and at the same time, her worst enemy. Inuyasha couldn't take being touched by her, this clone of Kikyo.

He snapped.

* * *

**It is not as long as I wanted to be, but I got off of work and was too exhausted to write much more. I am having surgery on thursday, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up as I will be a little out of it for a few days. I love you all! Thanks for reading, reviews are worshiped. =] **


End file.
